pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdra
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexcokalos=041 |evofrom=Seadra |gen=Generation II |species=Dragon Pokémon |type=Water |type2=Dragon |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |imweight=335.1 lbs. |metweight=152.0 kg |ability=Swift Swim Sniper |dw=Damp |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Dragon |body=05 |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Kingdra (Japanese: キングドラ Kingdra) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Kingdra resembles of a large, blue weedy sea dragon with two branch-like horns on its head and two pairs of flippers on each side with a yellow underbelly. Behavior It is said that Kingdra lives and sleeps at the bottom of the sea floor, at extreme depths that are otherwise devoid of life due to water pressure. It also usually hides in underwater caves. It is believed to create maelstroms by yawning. When a storm arrives, it is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey. When it comes to the surface, it creates a huge whirlpool with enough force to swallow ships. Special Abilities Kingdra can create massive whirlpools at the bottom of the sea. Its abilities are Sniper and Swift Swim. Evolution Kingdra evolves from Seadra when traded with a Dragon Scale. Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver=Evolve Seadra |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Seadra |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Seadra |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Seadra |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Seadra |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Seadra |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Seadra |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Seadra |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 17, 18, P2 Laboratory |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Route 17, 18, P2 Laboratory |b2w2rarity=Rare}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=It is said that it usually hides in underwater caves. It can create whirlpools by yawning. |silver=It sleeps deep on the ocean floor to build its energy. It is said to cause tornadoes as it wakes. |crystal=It stores energy by sleeping at underwater depths at which no other life forms can survive. |ruby=Kingdra lives at extreme ocean depths that are otherwise uninhabitable. It has long been believed that the yawning of this Pokémon creates spiral ocean currents. |sapphire=Kingdra sleeps on the seafloor where it is otherwise devoid of life. When a storm arrives, the Pokémon is said to awaken and wander about in search of prey. |emerald=It sleeps quietly, deep on the seafloor. When it comes up to the surface, it creates a huge whirlpool that can swallow even ships. |firered=It sleeps deep on the ocean floor to build its energy. It is said to cause tornadoes as it wakes. |leafgreen=It is said that it usually hides in underwater caves. It can create whirlpools by yawning. |diamond=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |pearl=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |platinum=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |heartgold=It is said that it usually hides in underwater caves. It can create whirlpools by yawning. |soulsilver=It sleeps deep on the ocean floor to build its energy. It is said to cause tornadoes as it wakes. |black=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |white=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |black 2=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |white 2=It lives in caves on the seafloor and creates giant whirlpools every time it moves. |x=It is said that it usually hides in underwater caves. It can create whirlpools by yawning. |y=It stores energy by sleeping at underwater depths at which no other life-forms can survive.}} Stats Sprites |border= |gldspr = G 230 front.png |slvspr = S 230 front.png |cryspr = C 230 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 230 front.png |emeraldspr = E 230 front.gif |frlgspr = RS 230 front.png |dpspr = DP 230 front.png |ptspr = DP 230 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 230 front.png |bwspr = Kingdra BW.gif |b2w2spr = Kingdra BW.gif |xyspr = Kingdra XY.gif |orasspr = Kingdra XY.gif}} Anime *Molly's Kingdra *Christopher's Kingdra *Clair's Kingdra Gallery 230Kingdra_OS_anime.png 230Kingdra_Dream.png 230Kingdra_Pokemon_Stadium.png Trivia *Kingdra has the best type advantage in the game, tied only with Palkia. Suppressed by only / which has only one weakness. *It is one of two / Pokémon, the other being Palkia. *Kingdra is one of the few Pokémon that have the same Japanese name as their English name. *Kingdra, is the only non-Legendary -type Pokémon not to be weak to -type. Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Fish Pokémon